


Voltron Drabbles

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Multi, Omorashi, Polydins, Watersports, additional tags added as updated, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I've written. Some smutty, some not. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Sheith, Milking

Keith knows something is wrong with Shiro. It's as clear as day to him. The way he kept rubbing at his chest (which seemed to be bigger some days than others), the extra stiffness in his spine as he tried to work around his pain screamed at Keith to drag him off and demand an answer. He knew from experience though that it wouldn't work. He needed a more...underhanded approach. It would be easier to get Shiro to talk if he caught him off guard and kept him off balance. Keith took to watching Shiro even more intently as he waited for his opportunity to strike. It came one day after training. Shiro had seemed distracted the entire time, but only Keith had noticed. He'd played it off rather well except for the fact Keith caught him rubbing at his chest several times. The armor seemed to be making him very uncomfortable.

“All right everyone. That's enough for today. Go on and hit the showers and rest.” Shiro dismissed them as he started to reset the training room. Keith simply leaned against the wall and watched the others leave, waiting. Shiro didn't seem to realize he hadn't left and they were completely alone.

“What's wrong with your chest?” Shiro startled at Keith's question, turning to face him and instinctively trying to cover his chest now that Keith had asked about it.

“Nothing.” Keith cocked an eyebrow at the instant denial and stalked towards Shiro. The other man's breath hitched but he didn't move.

“Try again,” he growled as he stopped mere inches from Shiro, pressing lightly on his armor. Shiro bit back a groan and grabbed Keith's wrist.

“D-Don't.” His voice was strained, both with pain and something else.

“Then talk to me Takashi. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you.” Keith was fighting dirty using his first name, but he didn't care. As long as it worked. Shiro's hand shifted to intertwine their fingers and Keith knew he had won.

“Not here. Let's go to my room.” Keith squeezed Shiro's hand gently in agreement and they headed to Shiro's room. The second they were inside, Shiro locked the door and immediately started taking off his armor's chestplate. With the tight black flightsuit on, Keith could see that Shiro's pecs were _definitely_ larger than normal. The armor had made them appear otherwise, but now there was no denying it. Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he tugged the zipper down to his navel, giving his chest the room it needed.

“Shiro?” Keith stepped closer but kept his hands to himself, letting his eyes wander. His fingers itched to grab that soft flesh and feel it in his hands, to squeeze it. It looked so _soft_ and _big_. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since I escaped the Galra. They did something to me to make me...lactate.” Shiro admitted quietly, blushing. “I have a pump underneath my bed to help me get the milk out when it builds up. Coran found it for me and showed me how to use it.”

“Then why haven't you used it yet?” Keith asked, finally looking away from Shiro's chest to his eyes.

“I tried but it doesn't work for me anymore. I keep making more and more milk and the pump doesn't help. I tried to-to milk myself but it didn't help either.” Keith licked his lips at the image that popped in his head of Shiro, desperate and frustrated as he played with his swollen chest, cock hard and flushed between his legs.

“Could I try?” Shiro seemed surprised and relieved by the offer.

“Please.” Keith tugged down his flightsuit so his torso was completely bare and gently cupped Shiro's pecs. Really, breasts would be a better word. They were large and soft, exactly how Keith thought breasts would feel. “Please Keith?” Shiro pleaded, eyes begging Keith to do more than just cup him. He nodded and thumbed at one of Shiro's nipples, lightly pinching it and watching as milk leaked out. Shiro moaned and arched his back, pushing his breasts more insistently into Keith's hands and grabbing at Keith desperately. Keith smiled and latched onto Shiro's other nipple, sucking gently and moaning as milk started filling his mouth. Shiro tasted so _sweet_. Keith massaged the breast he was sucking on, smiling against Shiro's skin as the hand in his hair tightened and Shiro moaned. He kept alternating between Shiro's breasts, sucking greedily and playing with them. The steady streams of milk died down to a weak trickle and Keith decided that he wanted more. Shiro shivered as he popped off of his reddened nipple, letting his fingers play with it as he pulled back a bit. He whined at the loss and tried to pull Keith back, but Keith distracted him by slotting a thigh in-between his legs, pressing into the erection straining in his flightsuit.

“Mm, you look so good like this Shiro. I think we're going to have to do this often, your milk was delicious.” Shiro blushed and moaned, rutting against Keith's thigh desperately.

“Keith, Keith please!” Shiro reached for him and Keith allowed himself to be pulled closer, kissing Shiro as his orgasm overtook him. He pulled out of their messy kiss and pushed Shiro down to his knees. The other eagerly complied, reaching for Keith's hips.

“Uh uh, hold still and wait.” Keith took his cock out of his pants and began to stroke it quickly. He was close already, it wouldn't take much for him to cum. Shiro whined and his fingers tightened. Keith grabbed Shiro by his bangs and yanked, forcing him to look up at him while Keith came, painting Shiro's chest with his cum. Shiro groaned in satisfaction and smiled up at Keith.

“Thank you.” Keith smiled and dropped to his knees to catch Shiro in a sweet kiss.

“You're welcome. Next time, speak up so I can help you.”

“Oh, I will.” Shiro promised, giving Keith a teasing smirk as he ran his human hand through the mess of cum and milk on his chest. Keith's gaze darkened with lust and he met Shiro's smirk with one of his own. They weren't finished here yet.

 


	2. Sheith, Mating Bites

The first time it happened, it was on their one year anniversary. Shiro and Keith had snuck out of the Garrison for a picnic under the stars. It had all seemed to be going smoothly, both of them were relaxed and happy. Then Keith suggested that they head to the shack and Shiro had readily agreed. It wasn't an odd request. They often ended the nights they snuck out there, either talking until dawn, having sex, or both. Keith locked the door as soon as they were inside and tackled Shiro to the ground. He didn't fight it, only let out a hissed breath as his head hit the floor and looked up at Keith in confusion. Deathly silent, Keith pulled a knife from his pocket and Shiro's gaze locked onto it. Truthfully, he should have been scared, but he wasn't. He was calm, sure in his love and trust that Keith wouldn't kill him. He held perfectly still as Keith used the knife to methodically cut his shirt open, watching as those dark eyes bore into him, pinning him in place. Once he was bared, the knife was placed to the side and Keith crouched over him. He kissed his cheek, then bit into Shiro's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Shiro's hands immediately grasped Keith's arms but he didn't push him away, only held on through the pain until Keith released his shoulder and kissed at the wound. He sat up and kissed Shiro soundly on the lips, humming at the taste of blood between them. Shiro's head swam at the strangeness and intimacy of it all. Keith pulled away and smiled softly down at him, whispering “mine” over and over again as he gently kissed the wound again. They stayed that way for a while, until Keith was satisfied and went to fetch a first aid kit to tend to Shiro's shoulder. They didn't talk about it, just curled up together and went to sleep in the too-small bed. The wound healed without Shiro ever questioning the night's events.

The second time it happened, it was before Shiro left for Kerberos. He knew it would the second they entered the bedroom and Keith pulled his knife out. This time, Keith let him take his shirt off at his own pace, twirling the knife in his hand as he watched. Shiro laid back and Keith was quick to cover him with his body, to press gentle, loving kisses all over his face before he pulled back and traced invisible patterns along Shiro's skin. The knife never cut him, only caressed him. It was strange, but Shiro didn't mind. Keith could run his blade across his skin, mark him red and bloody all night long, and he wouldn't care. He wasn't sure he could care, when it was Keith doing it. The knife stopped and Keith placed it within Shiro's reach, pressing a tender kiss to his shoulder before he bit down. Shiro ignored the knife, the chance to defend himself, and clung to Keith. The bloody kiss afterwards was every bit as loving as the others had been and Keith's fingers were gentle as they bandaged Shiro's shoulder. The wound healed before he made it to Kerberos.

The third time it happened, it was after things had settled down, during a lull in their constant battle against the Galra empire where they could finally take time out for themselves. Shiro knew he should have been expecting it, but he was completely caught off guard when Keith knocked on his door, knife in hand. He stepped aside and let him in, keeping his distance for once. Keith noticed and tugged him in close, pulling him onto the bed with him. He tried to pull back again and was immediately stopped by Keith. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed into Shiro and kissed him, loving and gentle and everything Shiro had been afraid he would never have again. They'd had brief moments together since he'd been back, but they paled in comparison to this. Shiro laid down as prompted and tried to hide in his pillow, waiting anxiously for whatever would come. Warm fingers coaxed him from hiding and Keith smiled softly, kissing Shiro again before he started to undress him. Every step of the way, Shiro clung desperately, human hand grounding him with Keith's skin in his grasps, Galran hand fisting the pillow. He'd never been completely naked for this and it left him reeling. Loving kisses fluttered over every scar until he was trembling so badly that Keith had to stop, to hold him and shush him with gentle reassurances and declarations of love. The knife came in only once Keith had kissed his scars thrice over, had painted those painful reminders with his love. Shiro's heart was going a mile a minute. Keith shouldn't still want whatever _this_ is with him after how messed up he'd become, and yet here he was, lightly tracing his name repeatedly over Shiro's skin. He put the knife in Shiro's Galran hand and kissed him, then his shoulder. The second his teeth sunk in, Shiro discarded the knife to the blankets in favor of holding onto Keith, tears silently falling as Keith dug in harder than ever before. He pulled away, mouth bloody and red, and kissed Shiro breathless. For the first time in what felt like forever, the taste of blood wasn't met with fear or a flashback, just warmth. They made love with Shiro still bleeding, crying and whimpering as Keith made sure that there was no room in his heart for anything but love and happiness. The wound scarred over.

 


	3. Shiro + Coran, Crying, Comforting

Coran froze, his nightly stroll taking on a more urgent atmosphere as he focused. The faint sound reached his ears again. One of the paladins was...crying. He couldn't tell which one, he was too far away. Coran sprinted down the halls, following the soft sobs until he skidded to a stop outside of the kitchen. Normally, it was Hunk he would find here, cooking away his stress. Sometimes, it would be Lance, Pidge, or even Keith kept up by nightmares and sitting in the kitchen with an untouched glass of water. Coran had never run across Shiro here. His normal (near nightly though it was improving) haunt would be the bridge, watching the stars silently.

Despite his best efforts, he wasn't silent now. Coran could hear his smothered sobs and hiccuping breathes, could hear the way his prosthetic scrapped against the tile as he curled further into himself. He would have to handle this situation very carefully. Coran stepped into the kitchen, making sure his footfalls were audible this time around, and the sobs froze. There were no other sounds but his steps as Coran slowly came closer to the counter. He steeled his heart and walked around it, gaze snapping to Shiro's shaking form. He pressed his body into the wall of the island and covered his head with his hands. His erratic breathing picked up and Coran knelt down beside him.

“Shiro, you're in the kitchen of the Castle of Lions. You're safe.” Coran kept repeating his mantra, watching and waiting for Shiro's silver eyes to finally peek out at him. There was so much confusion and fear in them that Coran wanted to scoop him up and hide him away from the Galra and every other evil thing in the universe. Coran kept talking until Shiro finally seemed to regain some awareness. He uncurled a little and watched Coran like he still wasn't fully back yet. Coran held both hands out so Shiro could see them, nice and slow so he didn't startle him. “May I touch you Shiro?” He broke eye contact and nodded jerkily. Coran grew in size and scooped Shiro up into his lap, cradling him close. “It's all right now Shiro. It's just you and me. You can let it all out now, you don't have to be strong for anyone right now.” Shiro buried his face in Coran's chest and started sobbing again, apologizing whenever he got enough breath to. Coran shushed him and petted his back. He hummed a lullaby as he petted Shiro, soft and calming to try to help him settle. Whether it was working or not, Coran didn't know. Shiro cried until Coran's shirt was soaked with tears, until he had nothing left to give and Coran smiled softly down at him.

“I'm sorry. I-I'll go now.”

“Nonsense,” Coran lightly reprimanded, picking Shiro up and chuckling lightly at the gasp of shock. Honestly, the human weighed so little in his arms he'd hardly had to use any effort at all. He carried Shiro to the common room and settled on the couch, handing him Pidge's laptop. “Since sleep probably won't come for you tonight, shall we watch one of your Earth movies?”

“You don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine on my own.” Coran just gave Shiro a slightly exasperated look and petted through his hair.

“And I'm not moving. So, pick.” Shiro ducked his head so Coran wouldn't see the small, relieved smile on his face and started scrolling through Pidge's movies. They didn't even make it through the first hour before they were both asleep on the couch.

 


	4. Shidge, Oral Fixation, Hinted Polydins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *lowkey slides polydins into everything and you can't stop me*

Pidge grinned in triumph as she finally found another tablet pen, only to scowl when she discovered that it had been chewed up and covered in teeth marks. Another victim of Shiro's oral fixation. She tossed the pen aside and pouted, propping her head up with her palm. This couldn't go on for much longer. If Shiro kept chewing through all their pens she would have to go into the storage rooms with Coran to find another box. The solution she'd come up with was one she also hadn't really thought would work, but at this point she was ready to throw in the towel and try it. Pidge left the lab and headed for the common room in search of Shiro. Luck was on her side; she found him sitting on the couch reading, chewing absentmindedly on a pen. Pidge pulled a face and walked over to him. Immediately, his attention switched to her and he put both the tablet and the pen down.

“Hi Pidge, do you need something?”

“I need you to stop chewing on all of the pens,” Pidge stated bluntly, moreso than she'd intended. Shiro flushed with shame and cleared his throat nervously.

“I'm sorry about that. I'll try to do better.” He bit down on the inside of his cheek and Pidge sighed and pulled the small box out of her pocket.

“I made you something that I thought might help.” She handed the box to Shiro and he set it in his lap, opening it with a startled expression as he pulled Pidge's gift out. It was a pacifier with galaxy print and a lilac bulb.

“Pidge...” Shiro's voice was half-warning, half-embarrassed and Pidge brushed it off. She had to be blunt with her words or she wouldn't be able to make him try it out.

“We both know you have an oral fixation and like to have things in your mouth to help you relax or at least work your nerves out while you work. Since you can't keep someone's cock or fingers in your mouth 24/7, I figured that this was a good solution.” Shiro blushed and turned the pacifier over in his hands, considering it. Pidge gently took it from him and held it level with his mouth. “Open,” she ordered using her sternest voice and Shiro's blush darkened as he obeyed her, accepting the pacifier into his mouth. Pidge smiled and petted his cheek. “See, that wasn't so hard? Like it?” Shiro idly sucked and chewed on it for a few quiet minutes, visibly relaxing the longer he did. He finally nodded at her question and Pidge's smile softened. “You always get so sweet and pliant when you have something in your mouth. I should have thought of this sooner.” She kissed his cheek and sat down beside him. “Gonna go back to work?” Shiro blinked owlishly, having forgotten all about the tablet. He picked it back up and started reading again, sucking idly. It was quickly becoming apparent, however, that he was getting _too_ relaxed. Shiro seemed to be fighting to stay awake, head jerking up every few minutes to the point that Pidge couldn't surpress a sigh. “Let me guess, you were lying about having gone to bed last night?” Shiro flushed in shame and nodded. “Come here. You're not going to get any work done if you're sleepy.” Pidge gently pulled Shiro down so his head was pillowed in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I'll wake you if something comes up.” Those seemed to be the magic words. Shiro stopped fighting his sleep and was out like a light. Pidge chuckled and kept up her petting. If she'd known it would work this well, she would have made the pacifier ages ago.

 


	5. Polydins, Dom/Sub

With Shiro, it's about control. Hunk is firm when Shiro needs it, but always gentle. There is no roughness in their time together, no violence in word or deed. An initial push and Shiro relents, gives in without the slightest resistance. The rest comes with more difficulty but Hunk's prepared for the challenge, likes it. Coaxing Shiro out of his thoughts and into relaxing, into giving in and letting go, takes a lot of work but Hunk loves every second of it. Gentle hands and words soothe the darkness from his eyes, the tension from his body, until he's Hunk's, pliant and soft and willing, until he knows that those warm, strong hands can handle him. Then it's time to play. Hunk can take him apart piece by piece and experiment with what he finds, can take all the time in the world to touch and toy with him and he'll want it just as badly as Hunk does. Shiro melts for him, loves being taken care of as much as Hunk loves taking care of him.

With Lance, it's about belonging. There is less gentleness and more firm handling between them. Hunk's more strict with Lance but more liberal with his words. This is where he cuts loose a little, allows himself to be more controlling than with the others. Lance can take it, craves it, wants Hunk to break him apart and put him back together in every way possible. They always start out the same, gentle and sweet. How rough they grow depends on what they need. Hunk plays Lance like a finely tuned instrument when he is good, pleasure singing from every fiber of his being and Hunk's name a prayer on his lips. Only when Lance needs affirmation, sweetness, does Hunk work him up like this, high and strong, leaving no doubts that Lance is his and worth every blinding spark Hunk ignites within him. When Lance needs discipline, to be taken out of his head and put in his place, things get rougher. Hunk's grip is bruising, tone hard and strict, leaving no room for argument. Hunk marks him up all pretty, pushes him and punishes him. Lance always ends up crying, it's just a given. Neither minds. Hunk isn't the biggest fan of causing pain, could do without it, but the way Lance reacts to it is perfection each and every time.

With Keith, it's about attention. Hunk is gentle with Keith, firm in his commands but rarely in his touch. Keith likes to listen, likes to please, and that's honestly something all of his boys have in common. It doesn't take much to take Keith apart after their first few times together. All Hunk has to do is ask and Keith is on his knees for him, eager and ready. Still, Hunk prefers to start slow, devour every inch of his body until Keith's begging for more. Keith isn't very vocal, but his actions come through loud and clear, desperate clinging and tugging, pleading eyes and shaky exhales. Hunk gives him everything he asks for, taking only what is offered to him. Rarely does Keith press for anything rough, but when he does Hunk takes extra time working up to it, kissing Keith breathless and boneless before he indulges in driving Keith right to the edge of his limits. When he's riding that high, Hunk likes to bring him down a few notches, likes to watch as he squirms and tries to come back to himself enough to beg, before slamming him right back into that thin line. Again and again until they're both at their limits, until Keith's just barely hanging onto his senses and Hunk can't wait any longer. Only then does he let Keith cum, watching as he falls apart with Hunk's name on his lips, prayer and plea all rolled into one.

Hunk always takes care of his boys in the ways they need it, and that's how he gets what he needs. He likes caring for them, breaking them apart with pleasure and putting them back together after, calming them with sweet words and loving caresses.

 


	6. Shiro, Angst

Out of all of the other Paladins, Shiro has been the one to express his emotions the least. Hunk and Pidge aren't afraid to say how they feel and Lance has talked to Coran about his feelings at least once. But Shiro? We know the least about how he feels. We got a peek of his thoughts from his “conversation” with Sendak, but that's it. Shiro seems completely focused on accomplishing The Mission, of defeating the Galra Empire and freeing the universe from Zarkon's control. He pushes forward relentlessly, looking out for and after the other Paladins, but not himself. He puts himself second to their safety and The Mission. We see that he thinks little of what Keith replacing him as the Black Paladin means in terms of anything but logistics. Shiro didn't think he would survive the battle and planted the seeds of succession so the team would have someone to turn to when he was gone...but he never stops to think about what that means emotionally, what he means to his friends. It's cut and dry: Shiro dies and Keith steps in, lending to the impression that Shiro doesn't have much of a concept of self worth. After being a prisoner of the Galra for a year, it's understandable, but what if it was something Shiro already felt? His imprisonment probably enhanced it, of course, but what if he always thought lowly of himself, thought of his self worth solely in terms of what he could offer to other people.

Imagine a Pre-Kerberos Shiro who believes his worth is measurable only in his grades and how well he does in the simulators, a Shiro who is quietly suffering without anyone noticing. Why would they, when they get exactly what they want from him? Imagine a Shiro that is emotionally isolated from his peers, that's friendly but has no friends. If you asked enough people about him, their answers would all start blending together. He's nice, polite, smart, talented. If pressed, they couldn't say much else, couldn't name his favorite color or his favorite food, couldn't tell you something as simple as what he liked to do in his free time. The worst part of it all is that Shiro hadn't done it to himself, not all of it. He'd tried to reach out before, only to have his feelings laughed off. Why would someone like him, with good grades and good looks, feel anything other than pride and self-assurance? So he stopped trying and a hollow smile became his shield. He shut out everyone without ever even having to try. They were the same as his teachers, the same as his parents: he didn't matter, only what he could do for them did. He was entirely replaceable and he stopped pretending to himself that his morbid sense of humor wasn't rooted in the fact that he was depressed, that he had thought about jumping from the roof of the barracks almost every time he'd gone up there. The only thing that kept him from leaving, from giving in and letting go, were the little goals he would set for himself. Shiro couldn't die if he still had something to do, some unfinished business to take care of. Finish the mods on his hoverbike, beat the records for all of the simulators, help the underclassmen he's tutoring pass the semester with high marks, just anything to keep hanging on to the life he doesn't even want anymore, to hang in there until something changes, _anything_ to show him that he's wrong, that he's not just a grade and a rank, a replaceable tool at the disposal of those around him.

Imagine Keith coming along, all stubborn pride and standoffish behavior. Keith's talented, even moreso than Shiro, and he tries to be friendly to him just as he is to everyone else, but is met with a sharp refusal that startles him. Shiro almost panics when Keith calls him out on how hollow his smile is and how robotic his emotions are, demands to know if Shiro is just messing with him or talking to him out of pity. And Shiro doesn't know how to respond, has never been called out before and faced with such outright fury that he lashes out in response, flips the conversation and demands to know why Keith thinks he has the right to say those things to him, anything to make the other boy _leave_. That doesn't solve anything, just leads them into a shouting match that ends with both of them admitting to something neither of them had expected to say, not to another person. They bond over their shared sorrows, take to each other's company with relief that they're no longer alone. Keith is blunt and honest, never tries to smooth talk Shiro or suck up to him to get what he wants. In return, Shiro offers the same honesty and refuses to try to make or talk Keith into doing anything he doesn't want to. They offer each other the support they both desperately needed and help each other flourish, to finally move out of the darkness that clouds their hearts. Shiro starts to believe that he does matter as a person, past his skills, past what others need of him. He starts to believe that his life matters because it's his.

Then he's abducted during the Kerberos mission and the progress he had made with Keith is turned to dust. In the Galran prisons, in the gladiator ring, Shiro doesn't matter but the Champion does. His worth is measured in the blood he sheds and the blood he spills, in how well he can put on a show for the hungry audience. Nobody there cares if he lives or dies, so like before he gives himself a goal to work towards. Find Matt, find Sam, take them home to their family. And like before, that goal is barely enough. He fights to survive through the ring and through the experiments. His escape attempts become few and far between. He starts to exhaust his options and his own mental stamina, but he never lets it show. When the guards come for him he's just as feisty as ever. When they take him to Haggar, he fights until he's strapped to the table, but she _knows_ , taunts him with the way he's breaking, the ways he's already broken, before she continues to add to his scars.

His escape is everything he doesn't deserve and Shiro finds himself amongst people that actually care about him, that he wants to trust but can't. The only one he opens up even the smallest bit to is Keith, and it's not much. In many ways, he's back at square one, but in just as many ways he's not. These people actually care about him, more than he cares about himself. Part of him knows that if he just talks to them, they'll do everything they can to help him, but a larger part of him doesn't want to burden them. He's suffered in silence most of his life, why drag someone else down with him. And Keith knows, tries to pry more from him than Shiro gives, but Shiro's always been stubborn when he puts his mind to something. Shiro only tells him a little, enough to give Keith the slightest impression of what's going on with him without letting Keith know how deep his cracks go, how ruined he is. There's no reason to. Shiro knows now that he doesn't matter and that's okay. He can save the universe and Pidge's family and then maybe he'll matter...or maybe he'll die. At some point, he stopped caring about which outcome happened. It didn't matter.

 


	7. Shunk, Domestic

Hunk smiled pleasantly as he bustled about the kitchen. Cooking always helped him feel better and right now he needed it. Their latest mission was a flop. It had started out rather easy. They'd answered the distress beacon and were asked by the planet's residents to find their missing children. Supposedly, they had lost contact with one of their more remote schools. The Paladins had walked directly into an ambush. The children were never missing, the villagers were working with the Galra in exchange for additional resources. It had been a grueling battle but they had miraculously managed to escape to their Lions without any major injuries and destroyed the Galra squadron. Then the villagers had had the audacity to beg for their help in repairing their buildings. Needless to say, Allura had politely torn them a new one and they had left the villagers with their freedom to fix their own mess. Even thinking about it made Hunk agitated again.

The sounds of muted footsteps made Hunk slow down his whisking and turn around with the bowl, catching Shiro in the act of hovering at the kitchen door, as if he was unsure of whether he was allowed inside. Cocking an eyebrow, Hunk gestured to the table. Smiling softly, Shiro sat as instructed. Hunk put his bowl down and moved to stand beside Shiro. He reached out and cupped Shiro's cheek, smiling when the other man nuzzled into it.

“You smell really good,” Shiro drawled, staring up at Hunk and pressing a loving kiss to his wrist.

“Ready for bed?”

“Only if you are. I can wait until you're finished.” Hunk shook his head at the offer, putting the bowl in the refrigerator. It would be just fine overnight. Getting his stubborn lover to sleep was more important. Hunk pulled Shiro to his feet and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I'd much rather snuggle and sleep right now.” Hand in hand, they headed back to their bedroom.

 


	8. Shunk, Bad Day

All eyes were on the Black Paladin as he flopped down heavily into his chair. The tension rolled off of him in waves and he looked exhausted. Conversation at the table dropped to a whisper. Lance opened his mouth to question Shiro and received several warning glares that silenced him instantly. Shiro didn't even seem to notice, too caught up in his own thoughts. Hunk carefully set a plate down in front of him and Shiro jolted a little, startled. He gave Hunk a grateful smile and the other man sat down, engaging in the whispered conversations.

“Is Shiro _okay_? He looks like shit and he didn't even seem surprised by the space pancakes,” Lance hissed, ignoring Keith's glare. It was true. Keith sighed and glanced back at Shiro, who was moving his food around on his plate instead of eating it, eyes blank and distant.

“I don't know. He seemed fine yesterday.”

“I'll handle him.” Lance's eyebrows shot up at Hunk's statement, but then he smiled.

“No training today, score.”

“I'll take over.” Allura tried not to smile as Lance groaned. Pidge snickered.

“Do you need us to do anything?”

“Don't linger once you've finished eating and lock the door behind you.”

“Got it.” The group quickly ate and practically fled the room. Shiro didn't notice. Hunk shook his head with a small smile on his face, standing and going over to him.

“Hey hun, are you okay?” Shiro snapped out of his daze and quickly took in his surroundings.

“Where did everyone go?”

“They finished already and headed out.”

“We should go.” Shiro tried to stand and Hunk easily pushed him back down by his shoulder, his grip firm.

“Allura's taking over training. You and I have all the time we need. Now then, tell me what's wrong.”

“Nothing, I'm fine,” Shiro replied, looking down at his lap and refusing to meet Hunk's eyes. Hunk merely hummed in response, not believing him but not calling him out either as he peeled off his gloves. Dark fingers tore off a piece of the purple pancakes and held it up to Shiro's mouth. He frowned in confusion.

“Open.” Shiro did as told, allowing Hunk to hand feed him his breakfast. Hunk watched with an easy smile as Shiro began to relax, gaze focused entirely on Hunk's hands. He gave Shiro some water before bringing his fingers up to the other man's mouth, watching intently. Shiro began to lick and suck the offered fingers clean. Hunk smiled. “Good boy. Are you ready to talk now?” Hunk pulled his fingers from Shiro's mouth and the other man finally looked at him, expression open, needy, and ashamed. “Hun? What's wrong?”

“I don't know. I just woke up feeling like this.”

“Like how, hun?”

“Just _bad_ , disgusting and tired and wrong.” Hunk kissed Shiro on the forehead and smiled softly at him.

“Do you know what you need, what you want?” Shiro hesitated and Hunk kissed his cheek. “Think about it while I clean up, okay? You don't have to rush, take all the time you need.” Hunk cleared the table and took the dishes into the kitchen. He didn't have to wash them by hand but decided to so Shiro would have more time to think. As he started nearing the end of the pile, strong arms wrapped around his stomach and Shiro buried his face in Hunk's shoulder. “Have you decided?”

“A quiet day,” Shiro mumbled and Hunk put the rest of the dishes in the machine he would stubbornly refer to as a dishwasher. It did the same job after all.

“Your room or mine?”

“Yours.” Hunk dried his hands off and turned around in Shiro's embrace, kissing him and giving him a warm smile.

“Okay then.” They headed to Hunk's room and locked the door behind them. Shiro took off his clothes and Hunk followed suit, sliding into his bed and cuddling together in the dark. Hunk petted up and down Shiro's back and side, watching as the other man snuggled closer and slowly fell asleep. Only then did Hunk grab his pad and begin to read, shifting until Shiro was lying pillowed on his chest. If this was what Shiro needed, Hunk was more than happy to spend the entire day cuddling in bed. The others would just have to manage without them.

 


	9. Sheith, Roller Coasters, Fear of Heights

If Shiro survives this, he’s never going to another amusement park with Matt. No way in hell. You couldn't pay him to. The smaller man was grinning like a madman beside him and chatting away like they weren't so high in the air the people on the ground looked like ants. Shiro’s close to freaking out and they haven't even gotten on the ride yet. Matt patted Shiro’s back with that stupid grin on his face.

“Relax Shiro! It’s going to be awesome and you’ll be cured of your fear of heights in no time at all.”

“I don’t like this…”

“You’re just working yourself up too much. Take some deep breaths and relax.” Matt rubbed Shiro’s back and he took a few deep breaths like instructed.

“I still don't like this,” Shiro grumbled once he wasn't right on the edge of running away and Matt rolled his eyes. The attendant opened the little gate and started waving people in. Shiro reluctantly went and swore under his breath when the attendant closed it right behind him. “Wait, we’re riding together,” Shiro tried to tell the man but it was obvious he couldn't care less. Matt gave Shiro an apologetic smile.

“Go on ahead. Good luck!” Shiro gulped and looked for an open seat, unsurprised to find that the only one was right in the front. He took a steadying breath and made his way to it, sitting down and trying very hard not to jump out of his skin. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Shiro turned to the man beside him and his jaw dropped. He was hot, all lean muscles and beautiful indigo eyes. The man gave Shiro a little smirk and he blushed, remembering that he'd asked him a question.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine.” The man cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at Shiro.

“Right, sure you are.”

“This is my first roller coaster. I’m just a little nervous.” Terrified, Shiro was absolutely terrified. The attendant came around and clicked Shiro’s and the handsome stranger’s safety bars in place. The ride started climbing and the man beside him buzzed with excited energy. As the roller coaster climbed higher and higher, so did Shiro’s fear and anxiety. It paused at the peak and Shiro felt his heart stop. They were in the clouds and the people below were so tiny and this was a horrible mistake. The roller coaster began to drop and Shiro snatched the man’s hand up, clinging to it like a lifeline. The man pulled away and Shiro almost whimpered, but the man adjusted it so they were holding hands instead and that was so much better. Shiro’s grip was tight and he couldn't seem to think past the terror as the roller coaster flew on its tracks, rising and dropping and cutting turns at high speed. It jerked to a slower speed after going down another incredibly high peak and returned to the platform. 

The attendant came around and unlocked their bars, but Shiro barely noticed. He was shaking like a leaf and nauseous, nothing but leftover terror coursing through his veins. The man holding his hand gently pulled him to his feet and towards the exit. Shiro was pretty sure he was talking to him but he couldn't hear him past the blood rushing in his ears. The man led Shiro to a garbage can and not a moment too soon. He hurled and felt the man petting his back and cooing softly to him as he emptied his stomach.

“Better?”

“A little.” The man pulled Shiro over to a bench and folded his leather jacket up.

“Lay down and I’ll go get you something to settle your stomach.”

“Y-You don’t have to.” The man gave Shiro a dry look and left. Shiro hesitantly laid down with the jacket as his pillow and sighed. It smelled good, like fresh air and warm fires, and helped to ground him. He couldn't help but to nuzzle the jacket and sigh. He gasped as something cold and wet touched his cheek, eyes shooting open and relaxing when silver met indigo. Shiro sat up and accepted the ginger ale gratefully. He sipped at it for a few minutes, unable to do much else with the way he trembled and his stomach turned. Shiro closed the bottle and blushed as he saw that the man had been staring intently at him this whole time. “Thank you f-for helping me.”

“You’re welcome lovely. You should lay down some more. You're still shaking.” Shiro felt himself blush more at the pet name and would have refused out of sheer embarrassment if he’d been given the chance. Instead, the man was pushing Shiro down with the same gentle strength he’d used to guide him and Shiro couldn't find an ounce of strength to refuse him. Before he knew it, his head was resting comfortably in the man’s lap and all Shiro could see was his crimson shirt, all he could smell was fresh air and campfires. Shiro startled when he felt a hand settle in his hair, the other settling on his back. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” the man warned before he started petting Shiro. 

He was in heaven. He’d died on the roller coaster and gone straight there. How else could he explain the angel taking such sweet care of him? Shiro could feel himself starting to drift under the man’s gentle caresses. He chuckled when Shiro absentmindedly nuzzled his leg like a cat, scratching at the buzzed hair at the nape of his neck. Yep, this was heaven.

“Shiro?! I’ve been looking all over for you! Are you okay?” Shiro rolled over at the sound of Matt’s voice and caught sight of the frown growing on his angel’s face. 

“Matt-” Shiro didn’t get to finish his sentence as Matt hugged him. The man grunted at the sudden extra weight but didn’t complain. “Matt, get off. You’re heavy,” Shiro groaned and Matt sat up and pulled away, cocking an eyebrow at him and his angel.

“And you’re not?” 

“Nope,” the man replied before Shiro could, running a hand down Shiro’s back. Matt grinned slyly and Shiro blushed.

“Uh huh. I see a knight in shining armor came to your rescue. Maybe I should have dragged you on a roller coaster sooner.” Shiro sat up and half-heartedly glared at Matt for the comment.

“No,” Shiro growled and Matt laughed.

“Well you’ve got my number. I’m going on some more rides while you have fun with your new beau.” 

“Matt!” Shiro hissed, embarrassed, and the man smirked.

“Bye,” he replied, hand settling on Shiro’s lower back. Matt cackled and took off, leaving Shiro and his angel alone again. 

“It’s probably a little late for introductions, but I'm Shiro.”

“Keith.” The man replied, smirk softening into a private smile meant only for him. “There are tamer rides here if you want to go on them with me.”

“I’d love to.” Keith pulled his jacket back on and held his hand again. Shiro smiled and thought that maybe he could forgive Matt for the roller coaster.


	10. Sheith, Omorashi/Watersports

Keith smiled as he entered the observation deck and Shiro bolted to his feet, relaxing a little when he saw it was him.

“I knew I'd find you here.”

“I mean, we are the only ones that come here.” Keith shrugged. The statement was true enough. Nobody else ever came there unless they were looking for one of them. He slammed his hand on the lock and stepped all the way inside, grin turning sharp. Shiro's breath hitched and he broke eye contact. “Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you lock the door?”

“You know why.” Keith stalked towards Shiro, slow and predatory, and the larger man stepped back. They kept it up until Shiro's back hit the window and he had nowhere else to run. “You're going to piss yourself for me baby.”

“But someone might come in,” Shiro mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. Cocking an eyebrow, Keith brought a hand up and pressed on Shiro's stomach over his bladder and smirked when it made him whimper and his blush deepen.

“What's the problem? I _know_ you have to go. After all that water I made you drink, you're not going to hold it for long baby. So do it.”

“Keith,” he whined pleadingly and Keith clicked his tongue in disapproval, pressing down again.

“That wasn't a question. _Do it_ ,” he growled. Shiro's hands latched onto his biceps and he buried his face in the crock of Keith's neck as he let go. Keith purred, petting his back as he watched Shiro's pants grow wet and dark, clinging to his skin as the golden puddle grew. “Good boy,” he cooed, pressing on Shiro's stomach to make sure he wasn't holding out on him. The other man whimpered but no more came out. “There we go, such a good boy for me.” He pushed him back against the window and smiled darkly at his embarrassed expression. “Look at you, covered in your own piss and hard because of it. What would the others think if they saw their fearless leader like this, huh? That you were my good little slut who would piss himself on command? Or maybe that you're just a brat that needs to learn a lesson?” Shiro groaned and pawed at Keith's shirt.

“Please?”

“Please what baby? Use your words.”

“Please can I cum Sir?”

“Hmm...” Keith pretended to think about it just to watch Shiro squirm and blush. He slipped a thigh in-between Shiro's legs and pulled his hips down into a slow grind. Shiro bit back a moan and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. “Okay baby, you can cum, but only if you rut against my thigh like a good little slut.”

“Yes Sir,” he groaned out and began to eagerly hump Keith's thigh, panting and moaning softly right into his ear. Keith watched intently as Shiro started to lose his rhythm, close to his climax. He whined and Keith's grip on his hips tightened, helping him keep his desperate pace until he came with a loud moan.

“Good boy.” Shiro smiled brightly at the praise and pulled Keith into a gentle kiss.

“Thank you for this Sir.”

“You're welcome baby.” Keith gasped as Shiro reached down to cup him through his pants.

“I wasn't the only one who enjoyed themselves huh?” He asked cheekily and Keith retaliated by slapping his ass, earning a startled gasp.

“Drop your disrespectful tone baby, or I'll throw you down and fuck it out of you.” Keith growled and Shiro smiled teasingly, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Keith's.

“ _Make me_.”

 


	11. Shidge, Dom/Sub

“Ah, there we go. Just perfect!” Pidge stepped back to admire her handiwork and grinned. Shiro was tied up on her bed with beautiful, dark green rope. His hands were bound behind his back and his thighs and calves were tied together. She had a spreader bar tied to his thighs to keep him from closing his legs and had topped it all off with a cute ball gag. He was completely immobile and at her disposal. Silver eyes looked up at her and he tried to squirm, blushing brightly. Pidge bit her lip and watched the way the ropes pulled taut against his skin, keeping him from moving more than a few centimeters from how she’d positioned him. As much as she liked the show, he knew better.

Pidge reached out and smacked his thigh, hard enough to make him instantly stop. “Good boy, no more of that now. You’re going to stay nice and still for me, okay?” She rubbed over where she’d hit him and watched as he relaxed again. “Good boy, so good for me.” Pidge crawled over and kissed him on the forehead. He hummed into his gag and she smoothed his bangs back. “I need you to press on your buzzer for me baby. I want to make sure it’s working one more time.” A shrill buzz cut through the air and Pidge smiled. “Good boy.” She kissed his ball gag and Shiro whined. Pidge chuckled and tugged lightly on his collar. “You shouldn’t have been so mouthy. Then you wouldn’t be wearing your gag.” Before he could whine again, she reached down and tweaked his nipples. It caught him off guard and he let out a muffled groan, eyes fluttering shut. Pidge smirked and shifted so that she could take one of his nipples into her mouth and suck on it while she toyed with the other one.

His smothered cries were music to her ears as she played with him, reaching down randomly and lightly running her hand over his cock whenever she switched nipples. Shiro moaned and tried to buck into her hand, only to be stopped by his ropes. It only made him moan louder, needy and desperate, and Pidge _loved_ it. She grinned and straddled his hips, teasingly rubbing his cock along her folds. He moaned and tried to squirm again. She chuckled and simply repeated the motion. “What’s wrong baby?” Pidge asked with faux concern, stroking him. “Did you want me to put your big, fat cock into my little pussy?” Shiro nodded eagerly and groaned. Smirking, Pidge took her hand away and lightly tapped her chin in thought. He whined and her smirk only grew.

Without a word, Pidge grabbed his cock and dropped down onto it, throwing her head back in a punched out cry. Shiro screamed in pleasure behind his gag and she smiled at him, scratching down his chest. “Surprised baby? I stretched myself on my dildo just for the look on your face.” She ground down and let out a soft moan. “I’m so _full_ baby. You feel so good inside of me.” Pidge started fucking herself on his cock, bouncing and grinding as she saw fit while he moaned and keened underneath her. She cupped her small breasts and started playing with them, squeezing and tweaking her nipples as she chased her own pleasure. “Oh _baby_ , I’m going to – _Ah!_ ” Pidge curled over as her orgasm swept through her and she raked her nails down Shiro’s chest. She flopped down on top of him and panted, trying to catch her breath. The shift in position brought her attention right back to his cock and she realized that he’d cum as well. Pidge clicked her tongue and carefully climbed off of his cock. Cum immediately started to drip out of her pussy and she scooped some up on her fingers, showing them to Shiro. “I didn’t give you permission to cum, so what is this?” He blushed and whined, looking at her apologetically and pleadingly in hopes of escaping a punishment. Pidge scowled and got off of him, crawling up the bed to go in their nightstand. She grabbed a bottle of lube, a cock ring, and a vibrator. Shiro whimpered and whined but it did nothing to deter her. Pidge lubed up her fingers and gave him a stern look. “You know the rules Shiro. Bad boys who cum without permission get punished.” She smirked and slid the cock ring onto him. “I think an hour of edging should do just fine, don’t you?” He whined and Pidge grabbed his bangs so he couldn’t shake his head or otherwise voice an opinion on the matter. She cocked her head as if listening for his answer and her smirk turned into a sadistic grin. “No objections baby? Then let’s get started.”


	12. Sheith, ABO

A sweet scent wafted through the air and Keith looked around for the source. It seemed so familiar…

“Hey, has anyone seen Shiro?” Everyone said no and he frowned as he put two and two together. “I’m going to go find him.”

“Are you two coming back for the movies?” Pidge asked, leaning into Lance. Keith almost nodded but the sweet scent cut him off.

“No, probably not.” Lance pouted. He'd been counting on a Hunk and Shiro sandwich to keep him cuddly during the movies. Keith gave him an apologetic look and he brought him a blanket to make up for it before he left. The doors shut behind him and Keith started sniffing the air. He followed the scent to the observation deck and locked the door behind himself. The entire room smelled of him. He spotted Shiro shivering in the corner, smothering his whimpers with his hands.

“K-Keith?” Shiro called weakly, finally catching his scent. He reached out for him and Keith immediately knelt down and pulled him into his lap.

“I’m here baby. I've got you.” He curled up in Keith's lap and whimpered.

“Sorry, I'm sorry,” he mumbled, nosing at Keith's neck, desperately breathing in his scent. Already, the pain was starting to turn into desperation.

“It's okay baby. Do you need me to make a nest?” Shiro shook his head. “Did you already make one?” He shook his head again. “What do you need me to do Shiro?”

“Touch me Alpha,” he begged and Keith kissed his cheek.

“It's okay baby, you're okay. I've got you. I'll take care of you.” Keith slipped his hands under Shiro's waistband and cooed softly to him. His skin was already hot and his heat had just barely started. He didn't waste any time yanking his pants down and cupping his ass. Shiro moaned and pushed back into his hands.

“Alpha please! Keith!”

“Shh, I've got you baby.” Keith pulled his cock out and lined it up with Shiro's hole, easing him down onto it and keeping Shiro from dropping himself down like he wanted to. He threw his head back and moaned, clinging to Keith with a desperate, wet sob. Keith kissed him and held his hips steady while he thrust up into him. He set a fast, brutal pace that had Shiro keening and clawing his back. Keith growled and bit down on Shiro's neck, and he came with a loud, incoherent cry. He slowed down and kissed his mark. Shiro mewled and ground down on him. Keith's grip on Shiro's hips tightened and he slammed his knot into him, dragging another orgasm out of him. Keith moaned as he came and Shiro cried from the overstimulation.

“ _Alpha!_ ” Shiro cried and he petted his back and sides soothingly. He purred and Keith smiled.

“That’s it, good boy. Just rest up and then I’ll take you to our room, okay?” Shiro nodded and sighed happily, snuggling as close as he could to rest.


	13. Keitor, Morning Sex

Sunlight streamed in through the open curtains and Keith groaned. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sat up. Lotor was still fast asleep beside him, long arm draped over Keith's waist. He looked so cute that Keith couldn’t help but place a soft kiss on his cheek. Lotor groaned and his arm tightened. 

“Good morning love.” 

“Morning to you too sweetheart.” Keith rolled on top of him with ease and started kissing him. He ground down against Lotor and smirked at the hitch in his lover's breath. “I see someone woke up hard. Want me to take care of you?” Lotor nodded and he kissed him again, sliding his fingers down to his hole. Both he and Lotor groaned as his fingers easily slid in. 

“Keith,” he whined softly and Keith nipped his throat. 

“You're still so loose baby,” he cooed, pulling out and quickly fetching the lube. Lotor barely needed any stretching at all but he still did it just for the way he moaned. Keith lubed up his cock and slid into him in one slow thrust. “So good for me sweetheart.” 

“Please, more.” Lotor pulled Keith into a kiss and rocked back into him. He smirked and nipped his ear. 

“Sure thing,” he growled and began to fuck into him, hard and fast. 

“Keith! Keith!” Lotor raked his nails down Keith's back and he swore, thrusting even harder from the sting. “I’m gonna-!” he cut him off with a harsh kiss and wrapped a hand around his cock. Lotor moaned into the kiss and came, dragging Keith over the edge and into his own orgasm. They continued to kiss and grind slowly. 

“Mmm, we should do this more often.” 

“Agreed.” Lotor smirked and flipped them over. “How about now?” Keith grinned sharply up at him and gripped his hips tightly. 

“Sounds good.”


	14. Kinktober: Feederism, Shklance

Shiro looked Lance over with a pleased smile. He looked so good like this, ankles tied to the table legs, arms bound behind his back. He rubbed his hand lightly on the other's stomach, trying to soothe him. “You're almost done baby. Just a few more pieces and then you've cleaned your plate.” Lance whimpered but obediently opened his mouth. Gods his stomach was so tight, so full under Shiro's hand that it eased something in his chest. His lover was taken care of, he was taking good care of him. 

He picked up a slice of apple and pressed it into Lance's mouth, watching him. Chewing seemed like a chore but he was doing it for Shiro, cleaning his plate like he wanted him to. Shiro was so proud of him. He didn't miss how Keith stole a piece of fruit, not from how he was laying. His head was in Shiro's lap and he had been simply relaxing and watching as he fed Lance. It wasn't his thing but he liked to watch and be around. He stole a second piece in the time it took Lance to finish his but Shiro didn't reprimand him at first. Keith was only trying to help Lance out. Still…

“Good boys keep their hands off other people's plates,” he warned lightly and Keith immediately shoved the third pineapple chunk into his mouth and brought his hands back to Shiro's thighs. He looked up at Lance apologetically while Lance shot him a helpless look. There would be no more help. Besides, he only had two more left. Shiro grabbed a grape and slipped it into Lance's mouth along with his fingers. 

“You're doing so well for me baby. Just one more after this.” He took his fingers out and watched as Lance chewed and swallowed the grape. Shiro picked up a slice of cantaloupe and pressed it to his lips. Lance looked at him and slowly let the small chunk slide into his mouth. He took his time chewing it, keeping his eyes locked on Shiro's. He swallowed and opened his mouth, showing that he had eaten everything he'd been given. 

Shiro smiled and held up one last grape that he had been saving and Lance groaned, letting him feed it to him. He chewed it even slower, partially because Shiro was watching and partially because he was just so full. He swallowed it down thickly and opened his mouth, showing Shiro that he’d eaten all of it. Shiro smiled happily and ran his fingers through his hair. “Good boy Lance. You did so well for me baby. I’m so proud of you.” Keith quickly untied Lance’s ankles and wrists, kissing them softly as Shiro cooed praises to him. Shiro gently rubbed Lance's stomach and carefully picked him up, carrying him to their room. Keith had already set up the bed for them and the trio got in, nestling up in the pillows and blankets and Shiro started up one of Lance's favorite movies while Keith started gently massaging his arms and legs. Shiro settled behind him and let Lance lean back against him as he massaged his shoulders. His hands kept wandering to rub Lance's stomach but Lance didn't seem to mind, relaxing completely in his lovers’ arms.


	15. Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas gift for my friend Hiccup!

Their house looked like Christmas had thrown up all over the place and Lance couldn’t have been more proud. Just a few days ago, after some careful prodding, Shiro had quietly admitted to him that he’d never had a proper Christmas, that his family had never decorated or had a family meal for the holiday and he’d never gotten a Christmas present before. Lance just couldn’t let that go and had decided that he would give his boyfriend the best first Christmas he could...and that took some careful planning. While Shiro was at work, Lance bought a crap ton of decorations and a pretty, tall Christmas tree and hid everything at Hunk’s house. He couldn’t have Shiro coming home and accidentally finding anything. Once he had everything he thought he needed, Lance asked for Keith’s help in keeping Shiro out of the house Saturday so he could decorate and the other agreed easily, wanting to give Shiro a good Christmas as well.

And that left Lance and Hunk to tackle their house. Lance was grateful for the help. They brought the tree in first and decorated it with all sorts of pretty glass ornaments, christmas lights, garland, tinsel, and a bright silver star on top. Then they ran through the house wrapping garland and lights around every surface they reasonably could. They put it around the staircase banisters, along the fireplace mantle, around the door frames, and even along the counters both in the kitchen and in the bathrooms. They hung reefs on every door and randomly picked doorways to hang mistletoe from as well. Lance put a few vases with fake holly around the house and on the tables and then they were done with the inside.

Lance and Hunk went outside for the last part of their mission, armed with a ladder and rolls of christmas lights. Hunk ended up doing the lights while Lance helped him from the ground simply because he had more experience. The last thing they needed was Lance falling off the roof because he’d never been on one before. It took Hunk barely any time at all to get the lights up and running and they hung a reef on the front door to finish everything off. Keith texted them to let them know he and Shiro were on their way back and they rushed inside, going through one final check to make sure everything was perfect. Lance would settle for nothing less.

They rushed outside and not a moment too soon as Shiro’s car pulled up. Keith got out and smiled as Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise and wonder. He turned to Lance, eyes darting around to their friends and back to his boyfriend.

“Did you do all of this...for me?” Lance smiled softly and came over to him, cupping his cheeks and kissing his nose.

“Of course baby. I asked Hunk and Keith for help. Now, if you think the outside is amazing, just wait until you look inside.” Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they went into the house. The look of wide-eyed awe on Shiro’s face as he saw the decorations was absolutely priceless. Lance led him through the house, showing off all of his and Hunk’s hard work just to see that beautiful look on his boyfriend’s face grow. Shiro turned and hugged Lance, kissing him almost immediately.

“Thank you! Thank you Lance! Thank you so much!”

“You’re more than welcome Shiro,” he replied softly. Shiro pulled back to hug Keith and Hunk in thanks too.

“Would you guys like to stay for dinner? It’s the least I can do to thank you for all of this.” 

“We’ll take you up on that offer another time. Tonight is date night,” Hunk said as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. The smaller man leaned into him and smiled.

“We can come by Saturday for dinner. Deal?”

“Deal,” Lance agreed, grinning from ear to ear. They walked their friends out and stood on the porch for a few minutes, Shiro holding Lance close.

“Thank you for this Lance. I love it so much.”

“You’re welcome ‘Kashi. Now come on, I have another surprise for you.” Shiro cocked an eyebrow at Lance’s smirk, humming softly.

“What kind of surprise baby?”

“The kind where I’m wearing something new that you’ll like under my clothes and you fuck me senseless for it.” Shiro’s eyes darkened with lust and he pulled Lance into a heated kiss.

“I want to see it now then,” he growled and Lance giggled, kissing him softly and tugging him back inside their house.


End file.
